


Hiccup: According to Eret

by 2LeryBarBles7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eret is lowkey mad at Valka, Eret trust Hiccup, Eretcup if you want to, How do I tag?, M/M, but I like it!, is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: Eret can't help but compare Hiccup and Valka, both are amazing with dragons but incredibly different from each other and he couldn't help but appreciate that difference.Second Movie.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Hiccup: According to Eret

**Author's Note:**

> Second Movie. This one is also a traduccion from my account at FF.net

At first glance one would believe that Hiccup and Valka have a lot in common but there is something on which both have strong disagreements.

For Hiccup, it's not just taking care of the dragons, yes, he prioritized Toothless above basically everything, but that doesn't mean that he didn't have many difficulties when it came to his dragon or someone else's life.

For Valka, there was nothing more important than the life of a dragon, absolutely nothing, and nobody.

Eret was the one who mainly knew of that difference. When he met Valka the former trapper had an entire fleet at his base… after that he only had a few men at his disposal. Hiccup, on the other hand, even though they had downed a dragon out of the sky in his presence, even when threatened. The first thing he tried was ... talk, try to leave the place with the least possible inconvenience, he even tried to talk to Drago so that no more blood would fall, either human or dragon.

That was one of the biggest differences between the two, his compassion for the people around them, if Eret had to ally with either of them he would not hesitate to go with Hiccup, Valka could have all the experience she wanted but Hiccup had something special that Eret greatly appreciated.

Hiccup showed him mercy and gave him a second chance, even inviting him to live in Berk as soon as Drago was defeated, the boy could balance his innocence and hope with plans that somehow worked. If at some point they asked who he would trust with his life, he would not hesitate for a moment to say the name of the chestnut. He was a born leader, with a heart of gold and a free soul who sought only the good of those around him.

Eret would do anything for Hiccup and follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hello everyone, a pleasure to greet you again I am here with a very brief drabble, just a slight idea that occurred to me. I hope you like it and take care of yourself during these times. This is Eretcup if you want to see it like this.
> 
> We will read later and don't forget the comments!


End file.
